workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Notes (AIAG)
__TOC__ https://www.mesacc.edu/~paoih30491/PointofView.html https://www.mesacc.edu/~paoih30491/WritingStyle.html#spoken https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_salads http://www.enchantedlearning.com/grammar/contractions/list.shtml http://writing.wisc.edu/Handbook/Semicolons.html http://geology.com/world/world-map.shtml http://www.worldatlas.com/webimage/countrys/melargez.htm https://norse-mythology.org/runes/the-meanings-of-the-runes/ ---highly useful https://www.investopedia.com/articles/01/050901.asp --- Merg & Acq https://www.investopedia.com/terms/h/hostiletakeover.asp http://www.icr.org/article/darwins-influence-ruthless-laissez-faire-capitalis/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Social_Darwinism http://personality-testing.info/tests/NPI/results.php?r=34,8,5,4,5,5,3,4 http://personality-testing.info/tests/SD3/results.php?s=3.6,3.8,2.9 https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Muggles'_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Timeline https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polymath http://www.whats-your-sign.com/cat-animal-symbolism.html --relating to harry's cat animagus' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serpent_(symbolism) --relating to harry's snake animagus. http://www.prehistoric-wildlife.com/species/t/titanoboa.html https://www.google.com/search?q=bellatrix+lestrange+fan+art&rlz=1C1LDJZ_enUS498US498&tbm=isch &source=iu&pf=m&ictx=1&fir=zrLfa54WHZGTXM%253A%252CweJk4NAbHYBpmM%252C_&usg=__Z9Bh-_pD0Qxmy3c quL7p_6Yk5uk%3D&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi-oL66tqvXAhUixYMKHYSiB-IQ9QEIKDAA#imgrc=zrLfa54WHZGTXM: ^Bellatrix fanart. TROHP CHAPS 21+ USEFUL There-locations their-their time, car, property etc they're- they are Your is for objects/possessive : Your car You're is for people: You're a good person. where- Meaning - Where refers to a place and often asks a question. Where means "in which place" or "to which place." we're- we are were- Meaning - Were is the past tense of the verb are. 1st person POV: I, me, mine, myself, we, us, ours, ourselves I's in contractions are to be capitalized. except in variations of it In my perspective, you should hide plot points in plain sight. I've been hiding important plot points in subtle hints. ---- hogwarts term ends late june Ebony, or aspen wand wood. Pheonix Feather/** 11' Holly, with phoenix feather Ebony wood, and a Phoenix Feather, from Fawkes. Magical power superior to that of Merlin himself. Eventually. First chapter, has well above average magical power; a Sorcerer at age twelve. Grand Sorcerer at age thirteen, FIRST CHAPTER: Seventh Year level in HOM, due to Panmnesia. 4th year level in DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration. 6th YR level in Potions. Highly proficient in magic sensing. SECOND CHAPER: Tested out of HOM. 5th YR LVL in DADA. 4th YR LVL in Charms & Transfiguration. 7th YR LVL in Potions. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. THIRD CHAPTER: 6th YR LVL in DADA. 5th YR LVL Charms and Transfiguration. Proficient in low-level Alchemy. 7th YR LVL in Potions, mid 7th year. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight (no change in training them). FOURTH CHAPTER: Mastered his Water Elemental powers. 6th YR LVL in DADA. 5th YR LVL in Charms and Transfiguration. 7th YR LVL in Potions (No Change). Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight (No change.) FIFTH CHAPTER: Master of low-level Alchemy and Proficient in mid-level Alchemy. NEWT-level in DADA and Potions. 5th YR LVL in Charms and Transfiguration. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. Master Water Elemental. Smilodon and Basilisk Animagus: Basilisk form can only be transformed into/out of four times before magically exhausting himself; safe limit two times. Can only transform into other forms once, but truly not even that since their was no-one to transform him back. CHAP 5 TIMESKIP: 6TH YR LVL in Ancient Runes, 5TH YR LVL Astronomy, SIXTH CHAPTER: Master of low-level Alchemy and Proficient in mid-level Alchemy. NEWT-level in DADA and Potions. NEWT LVL in Charms and Transfiguration. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. Master Water Elemental. Smilodon, Basilisk, Dragon, and Thunderbird Animagus: Basilisk form can be transformed into/out of eight times, Dragon form, once into/out of, with the Thunderbird form the same. NEWT LVL in Ancient Runes, OWL LVL in Astronomy (dropped the class). Learned several dozen wards. Performed several rituals. Incredibly skilled in blood magic. Wandless Magic: Could cast wandless detection spells, conjure fire, open locks and chests, and estinguish and relight candles. SEVENTH CHAPTER: Master of low-level Alchemy and Proficient in mid-level Alchemy. NEWT-level in DADA and Potions. NEWT LVL in Charms and Transfiguration. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. Master Water Elemental. Smilodon, Basilisk, Dragon, and Thunderbird Animagus: Basilisk form can be transformed into/out of eight times, Dragon form, once into/out of, with the Thunderbird form the same. NEWT LVL in Ancient Runes, OWL LVL in Astronomy (dropped the class). Learned several dozen wards. Performed several rituals. Incredibly skilled in blood magic. Wandless Magic: Could cast wandless detection spells, conjure fire, open locks and chests, and estinguish and relight candles. Studied the Family Magic of House Slytherin and House Potter under Time Compression. Mastered Blood Magic and the Dark Arts; albeit with outdated knowledge. Could perform all magic silently. Spoke fluent latin. EIGHTH CHAPTER: Master of low-level Alchemy and Proficient in mid-level Alchemy. Master-level in DADA and Potions. NEWT LVL in Charms and Transfiguration. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. Master Water Elemental. Smilodon, Basilisk, Dragon, and Thunderbird Animagus: Basilisk form can be transformed into/out of eight times, Dragon form, once into/out of, with the Thunderbird form the same. NEWT LVL in Ancient Runes, OWL LVL in Astronomy (dropped the class). Learned several dozen wards. Performed several rituals. Incredibly skilled in blood magic. Wandless Magic: Could cast wandless detection spells, conjure fire, open locks and chests, and estinguish and relight candles. Studied the Family Magic of House Slytherin and House Potter under Time Compression. Mastered Blood Magic and the Dark Arts; albeit with outdated knowledge. Could perform all magic silently. Spoke fluent latin. NINTH CHAPTER: Master of low-level Alchemy and Master in mid-level Alchemy. Master-level in DADA and Potions. NEWT LVL in Charms and Transfiguration. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. Master Water Elemental. Smilodon, Basilisk, Dragon, and Thunderbird Animagus: Basilisk form can be transformed into/out of eight times, Dragon form, once into/out of, with the Thunderbird form the same. NEWT LVL in Ancient Runes, OWL LVL in Astronomy (dropped the class). Learned several dozen wards. Performed several rituals. Incredibly skilled in blood magic. Wandless Magic: Could cast wandless detection spells, conjure fire, open locks and chests, and estinguish and relight candles. Studied the Family Magic of House Slytherin and House Potter under Time Compression. Mastered Blood Magic and the Dark Arts; albeit with outdated knowledge. Could perform all magic silently. Spoke fluent latin and passable french. Master Fire Elemental. TENTH CHAPTER: Master of low-level Alchemy up-to Master in high-level Alchemy. Master-level in DADA and Potions. NEWT LVL in Charms and Transfiguration. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. Master Water Elemental. Smilodon, Basilisk, Dragon, and Thunderbird Animagus: Basilisk form can be transformed into/out of eight times, Dragon form, once into/out of, with the Thunderbird form the same. NEWT LVL in Ancient Runes, OWL LVL in Astronomy (dropped the class). Learned several dozen wards. Performed several rituals. Incredibly skilled in blood magic. Wandless Magic: Could cast wandless detection spells, conjure fire, open locks and chests, and estinguish and relight candles. Studied the Family Magic of House Slytherin and House Potter under Time Compression. Mastered Blood Magic and the Dark Arts; albeit with outdated knowledge. Could perform all magic silently. Spoke fluent latin and passable french. Master Fire Elemental. All of TMR's capabilities. Needed 60% pwr increase for T 2 Mage status. TIME SKIP: Studied family magic of House Gryffindor and Emrys. TENTH CHAPTER: Master of low-level Alchemy up-to Master in high-level Alchemy. Master-level in DADA and Potions. NEWT LVL in Charms and Transfiguration. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. Master Water Elemental. Smilodon, Basilisk, Dragon, and Thunderbird Animagus: Basilisk form can be transformed into/out of eight times, Dragon form, once into/out of, with the Thunderbird form the same. NEWT LVL in Ancient Runes, OWL LVL in Astronomy (dropped the class). Learned several dozen wards. Performed several rituals. Incredibly skilled in blood magic. Wandless Magic: Could cast wandless detection spells, conjure fire, open locks and chests, and estinguish and relight candles. Studied the Family Magic of House Slytherin and House Potter under Time Compression. Mastered Blood Magic and the Dark Arts; albeit with outdated knowledge. Could perform all magic silently. Spoke fluent latin and passable french. Master Fire Elemental. All of TMR's capabilities. Needed 45% pwr increase for T-2 Mage status. Potions Master. ELEVENTH CHAPTER: Master of low-level Alchemy up-to Master in high-level Alchemy. Master-level in DADA and Potions. NEWT LVL in Charms and Transfiguration. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. Master Water Elemental. Smilodon, Basilisk, Dragon, and Thunderbird Animagus: Basilisk form can be transformed into/out of eight times, Dragon form, twice into/out of, with the Thunderbird form the same. NEWT LVL in Ancient Runes, OWL LVL in Astronomy (dropped the class). Learned several dozen wards. Performed several rituals. Incredibly skilled in blood magic. Wandless Magic: See below. Studied the Family Magic of House Slytherin, House Potter, House Gryffindor, and Emrys under Time Compression. Mastered Blood Magic and the Dark Arts; albeit with outdated knowledge. Could perform all magic silently. Spoke fluent latin and fluent french. Master Fire Elemental. All of TMR's capabilities. Needed 45% pwr increase for T-2 Mage status. Potions Master. Could control storms locally, but it was draining. Time-Skip: ELEVENTH CHAPTER: Master of low-level Alchemy up-to Master in high-level Alchemy. Master-level in DADA and Potions. Master LVL in Charms and NEWT in Transfiguration. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. Master Water Elemental. Smilodon, Basilisk, Dragon, and Thunderbird Animagus: Basilisk form can be transformed into/out of eight times, Dragon form, twice into/out of, with the Thunderbird form the same. NEWT LVL in Ancient Runes, OWL LVL in Astronomy (dropped the class). Learned several dozen wards. Performed several rituals. Incredibly skilled in blood magic. Studied the Family Magic of House Slytherin, House Potter, House Gryffindor, House le Fay, and Emrys under Time Compression. Mastered Blood Magic and the Dark Arts; albeit with outdated knowledge. Could perform all magic silently. Spoke fluent latin and french. Master Fire Elemental. All of TMR's capabilities. Needed 35% pwr increase for T-3 Mage status. Potions Master, Charms, DADA Master. Could control storms locally, but it was slightly draining. Limited Shape-shifting; hair, skin, eye color, and voice. Limited Magic Manipulation: Only deflection, absorption, and rebounding. Can enter/exit Shadow Realm, to spy on people. Battle magic knowledge thats second to none. TWELFTH CHAPTER: Master of low-level Alchemy up-to Master in high-level Alchemy. Master-level in DADA and Potions. Master LVL in Charms and NEWT in Transfiguration. Highly proficient in Magic Sensing and Mage Sight. Master Water Elemental. Smilodon, Basilisk, Dragon, and Thunderbird Animagus: Basilisk form can be transformed into/out of eight times, Dragon form, twice into/out of, with the Thunderbird form the same. NEWT LVL in Ancient Runes, OWL LVL in Astronomy (dropped the class). Learned several dozen wards. Performed several rituals. Incredibly skilled in blood magic. Studied the Family Magic of House Slytherin, House Potter, House Gryffindor, House le Fay, and Emrys under Time Compression. Mastered Blood Magic and the Dark Arts; albeit with outdated knowledge. Could perform all magic silently. Spoke fluent latin and french. Master Fire Elemental. All of TMR's capabilities. Needed 100% pwr increase for T-2 Archmage status. Potions Master, Charms, DADA Master. Could control storms locally, but it was slightly draining. Limited Shape-shifting; hair, skin, eye color, and voice. Limited Magic Manipulation: Only deflection, absorption, and rebounding. Can enter/exit Shadow Realm, to spy on people. Battle magic knowledge thats second to none. Had Elder Wand, The Cloak, and Stone, became Master of Death. Heritage: Heir to House Slytherin via main line through his mother, Heir to House Gryffindor though his father, Heir to House Peverell through his father, Heir to House le Fay though his mother and heir to House Emrys via Right of Conquest through his ancestor Morgana le Fay. By Right of Conquest: Houses Gaunt and Slytherin (by defeat of Voldemort, gains a secondary claim to house) House Malfoy (By defeat of Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy). House Smith and House Parkinson, House Flint, Personality traits: A true Slytherin who believes in deception as a life-style, Harry has studied the behavior of Ron Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart and copied their talents to turn to his advantage. He's cunning, ambitious, power-hungry, but also highly cautious, determined and resourceful. He studied Horace Slughorn to emulate his skills. Storm, Fire, and Water Elemental. Rit abilities: Immunity to poisons and mind-altering magic. Strength & durability of 2 Giants. Increased magic recovery rate: x3. Increased base speed: x7. Rapid regeneration (Like the Heroes Ability). Magical mastery: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Riddle#Magical_abilities_and_skills http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Albus_Dumbledore#Magical_abilities_and_skills Occlumency, Legilimency, Duelling. Panmnesia, mistaken for Eidetic Memory. Legilimency- wandlessly and silently. Wandless magic- Capable of counter-jinxing/cursing etc, and legilimency, and summoning charms. Locking and unlocking doors. Can perform the homenum reveleio wandlessly and nonverbally. Can perform wandless feat beyond those of Dumbledore, Voldemort, Grindelwald, and Percival Graves. Can send a car flying across a street, with a wave of his hand. Extremely skilled in wandless magic. Can generate a forceful shockwave with a wave his hand that was able to tear apart the ground next to him and send the shredded pieces where his hand aims them at. Wandless Shields. Can conjure Fiendfyre wandlessly and nonverbally. Move things with his mind, control animals, and perform spell-deflection wandlessly. *Train in casting a wandless Patronus. Non-verbal magic- Can block jinxes nonverbally, can perform all magic non-verbally. Masteries: Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Wandlore, Ancient Runes, and Alchemy {Potions, Herbology, Alchemy, History of Magic./EVENTUALLY} Mastered Blood Magic, necromancy, rituals, runes, Scrying, Voodoo, and {Soul Magic. Necromancy can control ghosts. Soul Magic can be used to manipulate souls, even relocating Horcruxes. Animancy, EVENTUALLY} Blood Magic- Can bypass wards using anothers blood, siphon magic, knowledge, life-force, and energy by sharing blood or having a sample. Can possess others by using their blood, transfer the users pain, injuries, tiredness, and disease onto another through blood magic. Necromancy- Can create wights. Magical manipulation - Beyond normal wizard skill level.- Can negate magical attacks & spells. Soul Absorption, gains knowledge and skills, as well as the pure pagic from the soul. Can enhance strength to god-like levels, speed, enhance stamina and durability to god-like levels, but it burns power equivalent to Voldemort's per five hours. Can only enhance one by choice, to reduce power drain, can use souls to power the enhancement. Magic sense- refined to the point it can sense the equivalent a raindrop of water. Precision Control, can turn on/off at will. Can sense wards, spells and there nature. Can sense people through their magic and even memorize the feel. **Magical Self awareness: Full awareness of any magic placed on him; including that which was recently placed. It's obvious for them. Mage Sight- Ability to see magic. Animancy- can manipulate age, heal, can drain, hold, and transfer life-force. Can generate a magical aura for deflection, intimidation. It takes the form of green fire, eyes glow like supernovas, low level earthquakes can also be triggered, as well as storms. Can also suffocate and suppress the powers of others; even bringing them to their knees. Shamanism- Can control, trick or bargain with spirits, gods, exit, and return to the body at will. Chronomancy- capable of accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping time. Can even perform unlimited time-travel, even bringing armies with me. Can banish others back to their own time, or another time. Can send illusions through time and space. Can speed up time around people and rapidly age and kill them; even turning them to dust. Illusion- Can create masterful, believable illusions that can fool even the greatest masters. Shadow Realm manipulation- insp by RS abil- A powerful, useful, but limited ability. Synthetic Obscurial- He would die, after having his mind break and after enduring horrific torture and dark magic designed to artificially create it. Shapeshifting- Mastered skill, can take the form of anything, dragons, phoenixes, humans, magical creatures. By Shaping one's body/cells to their optimal state, healing rapidly from any physical injury, and even maintain eternal youth. Can grow up to fifty feet tall. Can shrink down to one inch tall. Acting- Can hide his true nature from everyone and is an amazing liar. Manipulation- Hadrian is Machiavellian, a High Mach. *Can conjure a Patronus, can even add more power to increase it size to giant proportions. Patronus form of a Dragon. Can choose if it's corporeal or not. Animagus form of a Smilodon with Green eyes. Can have multiple animagus forms/spirit animals. Animagus forms grant 100% extra strength, 20% for cat form, 40% for Basilisk form. 30% extra speed and agility, greatly improved eyesight. 40% strength boost for dragon form, 30% for speed, 5% for agility. 30% extra speed due to Smilodon form. 30% extra agility due to Smilodon form. **Combine w/ peak-human status to get major physical ability boosts. See Cap America page for ideas. Thunderbird Form: Greatly increased aptitude for his Storm Elemental powers. Basilisk form: Thirty-five feet long and powerful. TOTAL: 100% strength. 90% Speed. 65% agility. --As of Chap 5. Can magically enhance his strength further, to over --- tons. **Balerion the Black Dread Form: 100 feet long, massive wingspan. Blue Fire breath, and it noticeably enhances his fire elemental power. Dragons symbolize such character traits as dominance and ambition. Dragons prefer to live by their own rules and if left on their own, are usually successful. They are driven, unafraid of challenges, and willing to take risks. **Dragon - wisdom due to long lives and potent magic, royalty, Emperor, eternity, courage, strength, rain, Spring. Male Vigor and Fertility, also the symbol for The Emperor. Invisibility- Can make himself invisible without a cloak, wandlessly and non-verbally. Can read, write, and speak: English, Latin, Parseltongue, Can speak: French, German, Greek, Ancient Greek, Spanish, Portugues, Maya, Quechua (Incan Empire Language), Latin, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, and fluently. Speaks Gobbledegook, Mermish, and Troll. Certified Spell Creator- Created a Fiendfyre infused cutting curse. Telekinetic- Can even pull things from the outer atmosphere. Can pick up incredible weights, thousands of tons. Has a perfect combination of force, power, and control. Apparition- can apparate silently. ---- sals locket augments power of dark magic and requires less magic expenditure portkey to Salazar's Personal castle portkey to Chamber of Secrets, through wards. Detects and neutralizes poisons, truth serums, and love potions; and all enfeebling potions. Provides basic Occlumency ability as long as it's worn. ---- Albert -- Aristocratic and bright Cort -- Bold or wise counselor curtis -- A refined or accomplished person Fitzgerald -- Son of a powerful ruler plot filler as bounty hunter, Dark Creature destroyer, Mercenary Hit Wizard, Executioner, Dragon killer, Auror for hire, and Vampire Hunter. troll hunter werewolf hunter graphorn Drag Liv is 16 sick-3 gall ea Dragon Blood 12 gall per pint Dragon hide make up a value Dragon heartstring Dragon egg Dragon milk Dragon dung Dragon claw Dragon meat Dragon Claw Ooze Erumpent horn Erumpent tail Exploding Fluid Unicorn hair 10 galls ea Unicorn horn 21-24 gall Jobberknoll feather 5 gall Chief Warlock, and Minister, to control Britain. peruvianvip tooth was over populated. HungHorntail 150 liters blood 3804 galls per drag 317 pints per liter 15850 galls refresh these counts for next story. Magical Nobility Dark Faction has 18 votes: Selwyn (2), Lestrange (3), Rosier (2), Nott (2), Carrow, Avery, Mulciber, Yaxley, Rowle, Montague, Burke, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, Macnair, *Lestrange inactive, to act as proxy would be seen as treason. *Nott inactive Grey Faction 19 votes: Greengrass (3), Davis, Slughorn (2), Bulstrode, Runcorn, Ollivander, Longbottom (4), Bones (2), Hufflepuff (3), Brown (2), + Chief Warlock Vote. Light Faction has 10 votes: Macmillan (2), Abbott, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, Weasley (3), Moody, Diggory, Harry Potter will be considered his own voting bloc. House Black/Sirius Black has 5 votes and is aligned with the Light Faction. A few dozen elected people with One Votes each. CW of Wizengamot. 1 vote, in addition to other lordship votes. Minister 1 vote. EACH OF THE BELOW THREE CLASSES CAN ACT AS PROXY. Each Noble House gets One vote, unless they absorbed some in the past. Each Ancient House gets One Vote: 11 Votes Each Most Ancient Noble Houses gets One Vote plus any due to absorption. HP has TWENTY-SIX votes. And VETO RIGHT X2. After C10 HoSHPS Most Ancient and Noble Houses Bones --heir Susan Bones. L Greengrass -- Heir Daphne Greengrass. G Black D --Heir Harry Potter Selwyn D --Isabella Selwyn. Lestrange D Longbottom L --Heir Neville Longbottom. Macmillan L --Heir Ernest Macmillan Abbott L -- Percival Abbott Slughorn G Rosier D -- Heir Calypso Rosier C10 HoSHPS Slytherin --inactive Gryffindor --inactive Hufflepuff --3 votes. Smith L --Zacharias Smith after C10 HoSHPS Gaunt --inactive Ravenclaw --inactive Potter G Peverell --inactive le Fay --Holds a seat in the french version of the wizengamot and english. Veto rights. Emerys --inactive Veto Rights. Nott D --Theodore Nott Davis G --Tracey Davis Parkinson D --Pansy Parkinson after C10 HoSHPS Carrow D --Hestia Carrow Crouch G --SP House Black Noble Houses Malfoy (Immense wealth and influence) D (3) by HP Bulstrode G Avery D Flint D --Marcus Flint after C10 HOSHPS, vote taken Mulciber D Shacklebolt L --Kingsley Shacklebolt Yaxley D --Agnes Yaxley Rowle D --Heir Alphonse Rowle Runcorn G --Heir Albert Runcorn McKinnon L extinct Brown L --Lavender Brown Montague D --Graham Montague Ogden Ancient Houses Dumbledore L Weasley L Prewett L Burke D -- Charles Burke Crabbe D Goyle D Dolohov D --Adeleide Dolohov Rookwood D --Adelina Rookwood Ollivander (Disinterested in politics) G Macnair D Moody L Diggory L --Cedric Diggory Magical House Can be established by those with traceable magical noble ancestry. Notable Magicals Zabini family- Descended from Italian Pure-bloods Horace Slughorn Andromeda Tonks Narcissa Malfoy Melinda Bobbin and her family. ---- Notes Cont. 1 set of goblin armor/ worth 500 galls each Durmstrang Harry- used known and obscure magical exercises to rapidly develop and grow his magic, to a well above average level for adults, by age 11. Animagus, animal communcation, and elemental abilities are merit based. Parseltongue, metamorphmagus, are innate bloodline abilities or absorbable. NA Animagus technique allows multiple forms, only register one. Immune to Animagagus reversal spell. Harry can counter the killing curse. aegis shield and vengeance shield sex mag rituals- 15% gain if harry loses virginity to someone he doesn't love. thirty-percent if he makes love to someone that he loves, even after losing virginity. first is grey rit, second is light ritual. Further rituals can be performed. Harry can deflower someone he doesn't love and get a 7% power gain, if he loses virginity to someone he doesn't love, they get a 7% gain. 20% gain if they cannot ejaculate/orgasm in first ritual, b/c of destroyed and wasted innocence. Best if he waits till power grows further. If both ppl lose virginity and don't love each other, they get 15% gain and 7% gain after. if they don't orgasm, it's 20% and 7%. Can choose for only harry to get all the gains from rituals. the 30% is is 30% per person in the ritual. Can sac a phoenix and get their abilities, including a version of their immortality. {reborn when killed, but not every year.} Best magic growth achieved before the age of forty, after that it's harder to build. Magic begins to weaken with advanced age and lack of use, but plenty of magical activity can keep it healthy and strong. Still has good growth potential up to age sixty. weasley/prewetts banished from the ranks of noble houses for shameful behavior including using love potions. Line Theft, permit to keep family member and child, whored woman out for money, incurring the wrath of all families. Draco not showing up for duel, 1. Luci placing diary in cauldron and getting defeated, 2. Luci losing Dobby, 3. Can inflict damage to Crabbes too. claim basilisk corpse as Lord Slytherin or as spoils for JJ/House Potter. Seize Lockharts wealth, for his attempted assault of nobility. Weasleys assaulting Harry- two years in Azkaban, per offense. Dumbledore mentally assaulting Harry, fifteen years in Azkaban. Possession of a dragon egg, five years in Azkaban. Trafficking dragon eggs, ten years. Smuggling, five years. Accessories to the crimes involved, ten years. use resurrection seal from spn wiki as a plot point. Be more creative w/ Transfig, use my imagination without limit. Conjure obstacles, ice, stone, concrete, wood animate statues and golems. create golems Acquire lordships, noble houses, their assets and family magic. Build up immense power and knowledge. Blood magic runes, basically enchanting the body and granting enhancements and ritual effects, unless runes are erased/healed/damaged. can use to substitute rituals or add on top of. Soul magic, like the above section in power section. And mere spells to relocate soul frags. can place souls into statues, and weave them into it as protectors. reality manipulation --- True Magic, and it's highest, most absolute form. Can even become immune to "unblockable" spells. Pure intent based magic to replicate unknown spells. illusion magic -effects mind and is focused on targeted minds. there intent decieves the person and their magics intent. IE victims belief becomes their reality. greater magic control means less wand movement blood fidelius can bind abilities too a bloodline. occamy w/ occamy eggs. combine basilisk traits w/ sea serpent, for greater length maybe create protective rings Occlumency effect, detects and neutralizes love potions, poisons, and truth serums. draws power from ambient magic and user in emergencies. only he or harry can touch. Elder Wand can only be won from someone of Peverell blood, by killing that person. Simply disarming/defeating will result in a disloyal wand that cannot even cast spells. Peverells can derive more benefits from it, a much greater power boost and a mental link with it. When someone tries using IT against it's Peverell blooded master, they lose some of their magic to the Peverell descendant. Wand makes a Peverell damn near invincible. Cannot harm a Peverell of superior power. Slowly stores magic from previous users, but not Peverells. Can only be damaged or destroyed by a Peverell, any other attempting to do so will lose even more power to it's master. Can be summoned to the holder's hand, from an unknown storage place, by the master of the wand. Can absorb ambient magic from the environment and help master recover faster, or enhance their magical power to a theoretically infinite degree. Resurrection Stone- Can summon tangible ghosts, shades, and wraiths; though, only by the Lord Peverell/The Master of Death. Can even summon people they had no relationship with, and learn from them. True Cloak of Invisibility- Can be bound to a Lord Peverell and his bloodline, when bound no harmful magic will harm the user. Wearing the cloak makes you unkillable, but you can age. Needs to be cleansed of foreign enchantments to attain greater powers: true invisibility to all things, unlike canon cloak. Even conceals magic of user, and their age. Can even shield against thieves downfall. Master of Death- Hallows are bound and merged with them. The Wand greatly augments and improves cast spells, even more than the actual wand. User can defuse the wand from themself temporarily, but when disarmed it re-merges and they can re-absorb it at will. The Cloak grants invisibility to an infinite degree, but only as much as desired. It also acts as the ultimate shield, no magic may harm them if they wish it to be so. The Stone allows the holder to recall anyone desired as a shade, and even learn from them. Cannot be possessed or controlled in any way, whatsoever. duel wield wands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charitable_organization#Charity_regulating_bodies http://www.writedesignonline.com/assignments/masks/animalsymbolism.htm rob enemies until they're destitute, spy, and assassinate. Sacri Gregorovitch for knowledge and skills in wandlore? friday, october 30th at 6 o'clock, when beauxbatons and durmstrang arrive Black Manor wardstone: larger than Durmstrangs and Hogwarts combined. More than Magus lvl ward Potter Manor wardstone: Hogwarts sized. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chrysopoeia ---for funding rit to boost magical recovery rate by three times. IE 30% base, natural recovery becomes 90%. IE at 100% it would be recovery in twelve hours, or half-days. Interact with, bend or siphon power from ley-lines. Rituals to make users magic denser, and their spells more powerful. Can compact their magic, reducing power by half, or simply increase density with a lesser ritual; or both of them. Potters Rob enemy houses/families and spy on them and their interests, using house-elves, and untraceable spying spells. They invest in magical and muggle worlds, and cultivate a vast network of allies and supporters in both worlds. They use rented out house-elves as spies. exploit wars to rob countries of gold. Their immense wealth plays a part in their influence. Use Asymmetrical Warfare: IE break taboo and kill responders, or contain enemies in wards and use fiendfyre or other destructive spells. Sting operations using skeeter as spy. Use life-debts to control and subjugate others. Wiki resource for my stories: http://workofzanet69.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity time chamber in chamber of secrets? And time-turner, and possibly a true one. Potions/ritual ingredients under stasis charms. portrait of Salazar Slytherin, and essentially a small home, study, potion/ritual ingredient stores, and immense library. All accessable to a mixture of Salazars and his wives blood, IE their shared children. Has vault with gold and silver ingots stamped with House Slytherins seal, has massive amounts of varius gems, jewelry. Means of siezing control of Hogwarts, and blue prints detailing all secret passages and features. Lordship ring can control Hogwarts and remotely control the wards. Hogwarts and it's property belongs to Slytherin family, and it's wards were designed and fueled by him. Slytherins Heir becomes emancipated after wearing ring. Slytherin a con artist, master manipulater, strategist and master at several obscure spells and Artes. Morgana slew Merlin and took his family magic and knowledge, purging his line from existence. rob dumbles of private book, information, and artifact collection; avoiding taking family magic. And Moody family knowledge, but not family magic. Sirius escape a plot to divert Dementors away from Azkaban? Blame Umbridge. Search unused classrooms for books/items of use. Crossbreed Basilisks and Horned Serpants, maybe even with Sea Serpents. Hoard hairs and stuff for Polyjuice Potion. Collected Hairs: Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Narcissa Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Ronald, Fred, George, Percy, Ginerva, Molly & Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy, Have dumbles try killing Harry when he survives and defeats Voldemort. Funded Fred and Georges Joke Shop in exchange for a 49% stake, which he can sale after it's successful; and for a massive profit. Re'em blood in a potion to enhance strength beyond the capabilities of the Strength Potion, Strengthening Solution, or Re'em blood. Side-effects include slightly enhanced strength for years afterward; 25%. Incorporates facets of Girding Potion. International Mage Guild *Archmages: Nicolas (T-3) and Perenelle Flamel (T-3). *Mages: Augusta Longbottom (T-1), Alexander Greengrass (T-1), Advik Patil (T-3), Cort Delacour (T-1), Japanese member (T-1), Chinese member (T-2), Alexander Pierce (USA) (T-2), Zeus Megalos (T-1), Alexys Megalos I (T-1), Aaron Wulf (T-1), Deimos Megalos (T-1), Adalbert and Bathilda Abegg (Both T-1 and fight as a team.), Hadrian Potter (T-1?), Alexys Megalos II (T-1), Fleur Delacour (T-1), *Prospective members: Neville Longbottom (Age 17 or higher), Daphne Greengrass (Age 17 or higher), Padma Patil, *Former Mage Members: Albus Dumbledore (T-3), Gellert Grindelwald (T-1), Charlus and Dorea Potter (Both T-1 at death), Arcturus Black (T-1), Fleamont Potter (T-1), Henry Potter (T-1), *Historical members: Morgana le Fay (Magus), Merlin Emrys (Magus), Salazar Slytherin (Archmage T-2), Godric Gryffindor (Mage), Ignotus Peverell (Mage), Antioch Peverell (Archmage), Slytherin was once Archmage of the International Mage Guild. Morgana and Merlin were founding members, along with members of the Slytherin, Peverell, Patil, and Megalos family. Hereditary Seat holders: Peverell, Slytherin, Emrys, le Fay, Megalos, Patil, Augusta's family, and Black. Hereditary seat holders cannot be refused a place in the Mage Guild, unless they lack Mage level power. IMG Amulet: Can only be worn/touched by a Mage without causing severe pain, acts as a two-way Portkey; point of origin-to HQ- and then back. MISC Magical Creatures, Divination, Astronomy, Alchemy, Ancient Runes, and Ancient Studies. HP has masteries in: Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Alchemy, Ancient Studies,